Bold As Love
by iceonthewing
Summary: A series of non-related Faberry one-shots and drabbles.
1. Blame it on the Gilmore Girls

**Blame it on the Girlmore Girls**

_Quinn squinted her eyes. "Have you been watching Gilmore Girls again? "_

* * *

><p>"Hi baby!" Quinn called out as she crossed the threshold of their apartment. She was halfway shrugging off her coat when a little blur of tan and brunette appeared like a mini-tornado.<p>

"Oh, Quinn, thank God you're home! Why did it take so long? Wasn't the class supposed to end at two? Nevermind, you're here now and I really, really, really, really need your help. Are you going to help me? Please, tell me you are baby, I'm hopeless- wait, I didn't greet you properly, did I?" She reached up quickly to peck her girlfriend on the lips for a nano-second. "Much better, right? Now come with me. It's a catastrophe Quinn! A calamity!" Quinn who barely had time to savour the kiss, blinked owlishly at the back of Rachel's head as the petite diva dragged her into their living room by the hand.

She finally shook herself out of her shock and stopped the brunette who looked back at her with her head tilted, questioning wide eyes and a little twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"Baby, relax. Care to explain why the rush?" Quinn took in the disastrous aspect of their apartment for the first time, finally fixing her critical eyes on her girlfriend's semi-naked body. "And not that I'm complaining, but why are you running around in your underwear?"

Rachel opened her eyes even more, a feat that Quinn thought impossible. "Because, Quinn, I am going to be a Broadway star and I _won't_ tolerate anything get in the way of my destiny!" She announced a little out of breath.

"Wha- I know that Rach, but what does that have to do with-"

"I have an audition in three hours, Quinn, _three hours_!" Rachel empathised her point by holding up two fingers. "For a new off-Broadway show that will surely catapult me to fame. Do you understand? I can_not_ just go in my normal everyday attire; no, I must look _pristine_! Just like my talent and my voice. Perfect! I need my brown boots. The ones you bought me for Christmas- that was _sooo_ sweet baby!- because they are perfect and stylish and you know about style and I need to make a good first impression because first impressions last _forever_! Imagine remembering the main actress as the girl who auditioned like-"

As Rachel went on a tangent about first impressions, talking a mile per second, Quinn disconnected, her frown deepening. It wasn't that she wasn't used to her girlfriend's ramblings, because after three years together, she was. But this twitchy, unblinking, disastrous Rachel… there was something off about her.

The brunette never got this nervous for an audition, much less an off-Broadway one; she oozed confidence, she knew she could do it with her eyes closed since the age of five. And her Rachel was anything but untidy, not to mention the girl wasn't much of an exhibitionist- again, not that Quinn was complaining, because _damn_, those lacy boy short and matching bra were making her mouth water- 'but so not the time, Quinn, focus!' She told herself. Something was wrong with her girlfriend and she needed to find out.

"…then I thought they might be under the couch, so I had to move the coffee table to lift it, but they weren't there. So then I thought 'oh no! Surely someone threw them in the garbage by mistake' so I had to look into it, but then I got grossed out and I decided to take another shower, but when I was undressing an idea struck me: what if Quinn put them in her desk drawers? And I was on my way to check when you arrived and here we are now and I really need you to help me find my boots."

Quinn's eyes scanned the gorgeous face she had come to love and memorize- every inch, every scar, every freckle- for any sign that told what was wrong. Was she on drugs? No, Rachel wouldn't do that. Was she scared? Panicked?

Quinn bit her lip worriedly, then froze. She licked her bottom lip, then the upper one. Glancing quickly at her girlfriend, she cupped her cheek before dipping in for a kiss. At first Rachel was a little caught off guard but she soon responded accordingly, moaning softly when Quinn licked her bottom lip and her warm tongue invaded her mouth. When Quinn was one hundred per cent convinced, she leaned back, her hand cupping the back of Rachel's neck as she watched her.

"Rachel, baby, did you have coffee?" She asked, already knowing the answer, the bitter savour still strong in her tongue.

"…No?" Rachel mumbled with a little voice. Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Well maybe a sip." Quinn raised the other. "Two cups."

"Rachel!" Quinn groaned. "Baby, you know how much caffeine affects you."

"I know! But I thought that if I was a little more alert and attentive I could make a better audition. I'll be fine! I'm just a little jumpy, that's all."

"You look like you're on crack, Rach."

The girl pouts. "Well, everybody drinks coffee _aaall_ the time and they are fine! Why can't I?"

Quinn squinted her eyes. "Have you been watching Gilmore Girls again?"

Rachel folded her arms petulantly. "They make it look like it's delicious and they are so witty and charming all the time!"

"Did you know that Alexis Bledel hates coffee?" Rachel looked confused. "She drank diet coke while shooting those scenes."

"I didn't know…"

"Besides, do you remember that time in Glee club you took two sips of Kurt's and you spent the day driving everyone nuts?"

"Well I didn't hear you complain," Rachel purred, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck. The blonde blushed, recalling that day and how insatiable Rachel was.

"Uhm…" she mumbled as Rachel nuzzled her neck and started nibbling it softly. She tried to focus on the matter at hand, that Rachel was high on caffeine and she had an audition in three hours and she was still half naked but it was hard, I mean, she _was_ half naked! "B-baby, you have an audition remember?"

Rachel froze, then pushed her off and made a bee line to their room. "Oh my God, Quinn, you're right, I forgot! I still have to find those boots, how could I be so carefree! What are you doing, why are you not looking for the boots? Don't stand there like a statue!"

Quinn sighed to herself, wondering how did she manage to fall in love with the craziest girl in town. She followed Rachel, mentally praying that her high wore off before the audition. Although, now that she thought about it, if Rachel was still acting like a hyper bunny after it, maybe they could continue what was cut short in the living room.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's how it goes! One-shots and drabbles that come to mind and that serve the purpose of helping my writer's block. Some may have more than one part, other's don't. This is a one-shot and stands alone. Just a funny piece. I hope you liked it and review if you'd like :)


	2. Phobia

**Phobia**

_And then Rachel finds herself with an armful of Quinn Fabray._

* * *

><p>Rachel is making her way out of the school when she hears it.<p>

She stayed practicing in the choir room after everyone left and she could swear no one was never around at this time, but the distinct sound of knocking leaves no room for doubt.

She walks cautiously down the hall, her trained ears trying to catch where the sound is coming from, until she stops in front of the very source. The janitors closet.

The knocking doesn't stop. It sounds panicked. The force of the knocks make the door tremble. Rachel bites her lips, afraid; what's that behind the door? A caged animal? A monster? A zombie? She rolls her eyes and composes herself. Just then the knocking stops.

The brunette tentatively reaches for the knob and turns it. She opens the door a few inches and peers inside but she can only see darkness. As she pulls the door a little more, she hears the sound of sniffling, maybe even someone suffocating their sobs.

_Okay, it's human,_ Rachel thinks.

She steps inside the room and reaches for the switch, turning it up and down a few times until she realizes the light is not working. She steps even further inside and opens her mouth to speak.

"Hello?"

The sobbing suddenly stops and she feels watched for a moment. She shifts in place, moving to stand against the wall and the door quietly closes next to her.

"NO!" The person who's in the closet with her cries. Rachel jumps startled, her hand gripping her chest and she feels movement beside her and someone grabbing the knob and frantically shaking it, trying to open the door.

_Oh, _Rachel thinks. The door doesn't open from the inside or at least, it seems to be broken and she just locked herself and this stranger up. "Fuck," she mumbles as the other person gives up on pushing and pulling for the door to open.

Suddenly she hears a wet gasp and a hand touches her arm. "Rachel?"

It takes three seconds for her to recognize the voice. "Quinn?"

"Oh m-my God, Rachel, I- I-, oh my God." And then Rachel finds herself with an armful of Quinn Fabray.

The blonde grips her sweater painfully, hiding her face in her shoulder, trembling and sobbing and Rachel finds herself torn between comforting the obviously terrified girl or pinching herself because there's no way on Earth that Quinn Fabray, the girl who supposedly hates her and the one whose boyfriend broke up with her for Rachel, is hugging her like her life depends on it.

She finally decides for the first option because if Quinn keeps breathing like that, she's sure she'll give herself a panic attack.

"Quinn, a-are you- what happened?" She asks softly as she rubs her hand up and down her trembling back.

"I- I came t-to find Britt and Santana, b-because S was supposed to drive me home and- and I thought they might be in here b-but the light isn't working and when I stepped in, the d-door closed and it- it- it locked me in!" Quinn stutters before breaking into another round of sobs.

Rachel frowns at the state of the girl. Never has she seen the blonde so vulnerable. She whispers comforting words into Quinn's ear when the memory strikes her.

_"That's garbage, Quinn is claustrophobic!"_

Rachel gasps, finally everything makes sense. She rubs her back a few more times before elaborating a plan of action. Quinn needs to calm down and they need to find a way out. Rachel reaches into her pocked with Quinn still smothering her and picks up her bedazzled phone. She opens it and a faint blue light falls around them. It's not enough to see the entire closet but it lets Rachel see the mane of golden hair on her shoulder.

"T-there's no signal. I- I tried and t-then my phone died," Quinn sobs. Rachel realizes that indeed, there's no signal. She sighs.

"Quinn. Quinn, listen to me."

The blonde sniffles a few times and when Rachel tries to break the embrace to talk to her, she grips harder.

"Quinn, I'm not going anywhere. We are going to find a way out okay?" The blonde shakes her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Yes, Quinn. Now, will you hear me? You need to calm down."

Quinn sniffles before taking a couple deep breaths.

"That's it, breath."

With Rachel's comforting words, the blonde regains a little bit of composure. She finally steps back, though still holds onto Rachel's arm, as if she stops touching the girl, she will disappear.

Rachel reaches out almost blindly, the light of her phone creating a blue glow that lets her see Quinn's vulnerable face for the first time and she cradles it, cleaning the tear streaks with her thumbs. "We're okay Quinn, alright? You are okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're going to break this door or find a window or- or something, okay?" The blonde doesn't answer. "Okay, Quinn? Talk to me."

"G-God I'm- I'm so sorry," Quinn finally says and Rachel's eyebrows disappear on her hairline.

"Wha- Quinn is not your fault, the door doesn't open. I came in and was careless enough to not hold the door open."

"No, I know that." Rachel sees the blonde nod and take a shuddering breath. "I mean, I'm sorry for practically molesting you. God, I'm so embarrassed. Is just- I don't know, for a moment I thought- I thought I was going to be here forever. Die here. I know it sounds ridiculous and I can't believe I lost control so much. I'm… really sorry, Rachel."

"It's fine, Quinn," Rachel replies with a smile. "We all have our phobias. Claustrophobia is a very common one."

"H-how did you know?"

"Finn."

"Oh."

Rachel winces, realizing at this moment the blonde possibly doesn't want to hear about him.

"Okay, so, here's what we're going to do." Rachel reaches down finally and grasps Quinn's still shaking hands, her thumb brushing softly over the blonde's knuckles. She doesn't stop to think that this level of trust and familiarity should be weird between them but in the almost complete darkness of the small janitor's closet, it feels like it's always been this way. "We're going to move around, see what we can find to unlock the door or tear it from its hinges or some way of communicating with someone, okay?"

Quinn inhales deep through her nose then exhales through her mouth and nods. "But," the blonde stops, like she's battling with herself to say this, "d-don't let go of my hand, please."

Rachel feels her stomach flip-flop and she scolds herself for letting her mind interpret Quinn's words in that way. The blonde is only scared and needs the constant contact that will keep her grounded. It has nothing to do with Rachel being Rachel.

"Of course," Rachel softly replies.

They start looking around, with the help of Rachel's phone and there's a moment when Rachel trips with a mop and Quinn catches her before giggling softly.

"Shush, it's really dark, okay?" Rachel says with a blush, Quinn's hands still holding her waist, even though she's secretly relieved that Quinn seems to be better.

"Whatever you say, Berry," Quinn teases. Rachel brings the phone up to her face and sticks her tongue out, making Quinn laugh again.

Their search continues, but with each passing minute they are more aware of the other person moving beside them than the contents of the shelves and drawers.

Quinn looks down at their joined hands, even though she can't really see them and then back at Rachel's face, who's illuminating a high shelf with her tongue stuck out. The blonde unconsciously starts stepping closer.

"Oh my God!" Rachel yells breaking Quinn out of her trance.

"What? What did you find?"

Rachel doesn't answer, instead she holds up a key. Quinn snatches Rachel's phone to focus the light on the little key and holds her breath.

"Do you think…?"

Rachel wants to be realistic but she can't contain her excitement. "Let's try it."

They both move back to the door, hands still firmly clapped and Quinn illuminates the keyhole for Rachel to introduce the key. They glance at each other and Quinn gulps before nodding.

The brunette puts the key in and sends a quick prayer before turning it. It clicks.

The sound of the door unlocking is the most beautiful sound they've ever heard. They look at each other, faces breaking into big grins and Rachel jumps a little in her place just before Quinn lunges forward capturing her into another tight embrace.

"Thank God, thank God, thank God," Quinn repeats under her breath again and again. She moves her head back a coupel inches and looks at Rachel intently, "thanks for coming for me," and Rachel wants to say that it was by chance, that it was a coincidence that she stayed until later today practicing or that she chose this way to go back to her car but her words die in her throat when Quinn leans forward and plants a kiss on her lips.

It's a firm kiss, but not forceful. It's conveying all the gratitude Quinn feels but it's so much more. The blonde cradles Rachel's face with both hands and the kiss changes. Her lips glide softly against Rachel's and there's a hint of tongue once or twice.

Rachel thinks that maybe she should have pinched herself earlier.

Quinn breaks their embrace before it gets deeper and drops her hands heavily to her sides, taking a step back. She clears her throat. "Uhm, open it."

Rachel, still on a daze, does as told and turns the knob easily, tearing the door open and squinting her eyes at the light on the hall. She steps out, followed closely by Quinn.

They stand there, alone and quiet, none really sure what to say or how to proceed now that they're out in the real world, when Rachel suddenly recalls Quinn saying she needed a ride from Santana.

"Do you need-" "I don't have a-" they say at the same time.

"You first," Rachel says, still not looking at Quinn directly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Is just that I don't have my car but I can walk home," she mumbles.

"I can give you a ride," Rachel glances up at the blonde, "if you want."

Quinn gulps and nods. "Yeah."

They turn to walk out, Quinn a couple steps back and Rachel can practically hear her berating herself and building back her walls. But Rachel won't let that happen again, not after what took place in that closet.

She slows her pace, letting Quinn catch her and steps beside her, her hand slipping carefully into the blonde's one, like it has been for the last hour. Quinn snaps her eyes to their joined hands, then to Rachel's face, which is hidden behind a curtain of brown hair and finally back to their hands, with a small smile playing on her lips.

She squeezes Rachel's hand and Rachel squeezes back. They walk back to her car like that and when they get into the car, their hands find each other again.

Things will get awkward when they reach Quinn's place. Quinn will stutter out some kind of speech and Rachel will silence her with a kiss. The awkwardness will only get worse for a few days where they won't know where they stand and shy smiles and lip-bites and furtive glances will be exchanged until the day Rachel will hold Quinn back after Glee and officially ask her on a date. The blonde will say yes.

Oh and the janitor's closet will be their favorite rendezvous space for the rest of high-school. After all, Rachel made sure to keep the key safe in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another small piece that my muse just wouldn't let go. :)**


	3. Message In A Frappé

**A quick thing I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr. If you want to see the original post with a picture included, iceonthewing(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Message In A Frappé**

_AU. Quinn is having a stressful day when the light of her day walks through the door._

* * *

><p>"Will that be all?" Quinn asks as she brushes her bangs out of her eyes. It's been a long, busy morning and the custumers don't seem to stop coming. The weather is a tad too hot for Quinn's liking and the coffee machine has been acting up all week.<p>

"Yes, that's all."

"That'd be 7,69$ and can I get your name please?"

"Mike."

Quinn smiles as she takes the money from the guy and huffs a breath as she looks around for the marker.

This is definitely not the kind of job she imagined she'd be doing when she came to New York. But Quinn's what they call a "starving artist" and when she realized in the adults world paying the bills is actually a hard feat, she accepted the first job in which she didn't have to take her clothes off. Now that she thinks of it, Quinn guesses it's logical that working at a coffee place in the city that never sleeps would be so stressing.

The Mike guy leaves to get his order, but she barely has time to put her thoughts in order before the line advances again. Quinn puts on her best smile and raises her eyes.

"Hi."

"Good morning, can I please have a Soy Frappuccino? No cream."

"Uhm…" Quinn mumbles stupidly, because she suddenly forgot how to proceed from here. She's supposed to do something. Should she- is that- it has something to do with the computer and the plastic cups. But her eyes seem to be glued to the short, cute girl in front of her.

Hazel eyes rack over tan skin and dark shiny hair and full lips and big, brown, expressive eyes that right now look at bit worried and confused.

Quinn gulps hardly because this- this _goddess_ just came into the cafe and she's sure everyone in the room has to realize it too, because she seems to be sucking all the air in the building. The girl coughs awkwardly and Quinn snaps out of her trance.

"Y-yes, sure, sorry."

She looks down at the keyboard, furrowing her brow at herself, because wow, that wasn't weird or anything. Her hair once again falls into her eyes and she brushes it back again as she glances up at the short brunette, who's fingering the button of her yellow coat and biting her lip and- oh god, Quinn just realized, she must look like shit.

Oh, god.

Not only did she embarrass herself, acting like it was her first day, but actually this adorably dressed, shiny haired, pretty girl had to see her in all her sweaty, stressed glory.

Quinn punches in the girl's order, with her lips pursed. _So not fair._

"Will that be all?" She asks suddenly and the girl jumps a bit.

"Uhm…"

"A cookie maybe? The… uhm chocolate chip cookies are really good."

"Oh, uhm, no, I can't. I'm a vegan, but thank you."

"Oh!" Quinn's eyes widen slightly. She doesn't know why she archives that information so securely in her mind. "That's… really cool. I couldn't- I like bacon too much." She laughs at herself. "I don't think I could live without bacon."

The brunette grins a little and Quinn mentally facepalms. _Really, do you think she wants to hear about your obsession with cooked pig?_

"There's this thing called facon. Maybe you should try it."

"Facon," Quinn repeats dumbly.

The girl giggles. "Yes, it's like bacon, but… fake. It's a vegan substitute. I actually happen to enjoy it quite a bit."

"Oh," Quinn nods, "that actually sounds… gross." She sends a half grin to the girl's way, to show her she's just joking.

She huffs a little, rolling her eyes good-naturedly "you carnivorous people always say the same."

Quinn's staring at her now with a goofy smile on her face when she realizes that maybe, _perhaps_, this unnamed goddess and her are actually… flirting?

The person next in line coughs loudly and Quinn smile falls a little. Oh yeah, she's working.

"Okay, so that'd be 5,50$ and can I… get your name?" She licks her lips. "I mean, for the cup."

"Rachel," the girl says with a shy smile as she gives Quinn the money, her fingers tickling Quinn's palm, "my name is Rachel."

_Rachel._ Quinn likes it, that's a name she can totally scream in ecstasy.

Quinn, focus!

"Alright, Rachel, if you wait over there, they'll have your order in a minute."

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel says with a cheeky grin.

Quinn does a double take as Rachel leaves. How did she…? Oh. Her nametag, of fucking course. _You're dense today, Quinn, god, snap out of it._

The next custumer looks impatient, but Quinn just stays frozen in place, the plastic cup in one hand and the black marker in the other. A mischievous smile grows slowly on her face. She unclasps the marker.

"Uhm, what the hell?" Tom asks amused as he reads the "name" on the cup of the drink he just prepared. He turns to Quinn to ask about it, but the blonde is busy so he just shrugs and turns to the awaiting customers. "A Soy Frappuccino for… uhm a Soy Frappuccino, no cream?"

"Mine!" A short brunette answers. Tom hands her the cup with an amused smile and Rachel frowns cutely. Okay, so maybe he understands what Quinn's motivation was. He has to admit the girl has good taste.

Rachel sips at her Frappuccino and smiles satisfied. She turns the cold plastic cup in her hands, until her eyes catch the long writing stamped in one side. Her eyebrows shoot to her hairline when she reads the message.

_'__For the prettiest girl I'll see today'_

The only signature is two hearts surrounding the line, but Rachel's pretty sure who wrote it. She bites her lower lip to stop herself from grinning like a fool as she looks over the bar, where the beautiful bartender is serving another customer. As if she feels Rachel's eyes on her, Quinn raises her gaze, locking it with hers for a fleeting second before she quickly looks away with a pretty blush extending from her neck to the tip of her ears.

Rachel sighs happily, tapping her fingers to the cup as she sways in place. She shrugs her bag further up her shoulder and makes her way to the streets, already looking for gaps in her schedule to come back tomorrow and have some delicious Soy Frappuccino.

And yeah, maybe see Quinn too.


End file.
